


Unholy (RWBY Reader Insert)

by CoolStar69



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69
Summary: Grimm attacked your village when you were just a child, slaughtering everyone you knew and loved, somehow though you survived and were brought to the Lord of Light's Chruch.Remembering that this just so happened to have been the God your Mother worshiped it dawned on you that maybe there was more of a purpose as to why you were spared than you once thought.You deiced to dedicate your life to serving the God that spared it in hopes of making sure that saving you would not have gone to waste.





	1. 1: A Grimm Day

**Author's Note:**

> Unholy won the vote before I closed the series startup, for those of you that missed the pilot series thing I had going on I'll explain. 
> 
>  
> 
> I had some ideas for new stories but I realized that  I had a nasty habit of started up way too many stories that I couldn't focus on all that well so instead of repeating past mistakes I came up with an idea of making a short pilot for all the stories I had planned and letting people vote on which series they wanted.
> 
>  
> 
> And the winner series gets made and the losing ones will have to wait until I finished the winner and then I'd restart the voting all over again with fresh new votes (it didn't seem right to just move on to the second most voted).
> 
> ________

It was a beautiful day outside, bird were singing, flowers were blooming on days like these kids played to their heart's content but not me... I sat on the sidelines watching them have fun.

 

I wanted to go and play too but my Mother needed me to run some errands which I was doing, I was just waiting for her to give me whatever it was she needed me to carry with me as I did her request.

 

While I was waiting for her it gave me time to think about that strange mark appeared on my shoulder last night, it really hurt like it was being burned into my flesh. 

 

My Mother when hearing my cries came running, she asked me what was wrong, I tried to explain why I was crying but it was too hard from her to understand me because I couldn't get myself to stop long enough to give her the exact details.

 

So instead I just pointed to my shoulder when she examined my shoulder, she seemed pretty upset but wouldn't say why she was even acting really weird. 

 

She wouldn't tell me what was wrong, all she did was wait for it to stop hurting do what she could to make me feel better before taking me into her room to sleep with her for the night.

 

She didn't even tell me that that burning feeling I was having was due to some mark appearing, I had to sneak up into the bathroom late at night in order to find that out. 

 

And what I saw was a dark purple colored circle; the circle had these weird little scribbles that I guess might have been words on it but if they were I couldn't read them.

 

But that was probably because I wasn't all that good at reading yet in the first place, in the very center of the circle was what appeared to be a ram's head.

 

I don't know why there was a ram's head in the center or why all of a sudden I now had a strange mark on my shoulder but I did and I tried not to concern myself about it.

 

After all, that is what my Mommy told me to do, "don't worry yourself, sweetie, it's just a late-coming birthmark nothing to concern yourself with".

 

"Here it is" She stepped out from our little house with the rosary I always see her holding and praying with all the time... if that's what she was looking for why did it take her so long? I don't recall her ever misplacing it a day in her life.

 

"Take this before you go" I nodded and took the rosary in my hand before grabbing the basket so I can go to pick some berries like Mommy wanted, apparently we were out and she needed more, me being the helpful child that I am, I gladly offered to do it.

 

I happily marched down the trail and into the woods to locate the bush full of those deliciously sweet berries, it took around ten minutes or so but I finally came upon them and wasted no time in picking them, of course, I helped myself to a few cause how could I not? They were too tempting to pass up.

 

Once I was done snacking on a few and got all I needed in my basket, I was about to head back but I took notice of a rabbit and I don't know about you but they were my favorite animal and as much as I wanted to go and play with it I couldn't if I did that I would have to leave the basket so all the berries wouldn't fall out.

 

Though just as there was that one rabbit soon more and more animals came running from the direction of my village, one of them looked like my neighbor's dog, my eyes followed after it as it ran pass me well it and every other animal that did till it came to just me, I frowned as I looked back to where they were running from... my village but why was it something in my village that scared them off?

 

What could possibly do that? I dropped the basket and took off in my villages direction, hoping that everything will be alright when I get there.

 

But when I got back I saw that there were Grimm in my village slaughtering everyone. Billy from the house over, Emily and her puppy, George and his family. All of them being brutally murdered right in front of me.

 

I saw a woman with a bow fighting off the really scary one that looked like its body was attached to a horse, it was the most horrifying Grimm I've ever seen. I soon shook my head trying to make myself unafraid so I can go and look for my Mother.

 

It took a lot of willpower but I finally got my cowardly feet to move, I carefully went looking for my Mommy while trying to remain unseen and it wasn't easy, there were Grimm everywhere and some of the houses were completely destroyed. Leaving not that many places to hide.

 

My (e/c) orbs searched all over but still, my Mommy was nowhere to be seen, I was about to give up hope when I heard her scream out in agony. Without thinking I ran off to her and saw a Grimm rip her in two, her blood splattering all over me, I wanted to scream, I really did but it felt as though it were stuck in my throat as tears were brimming at the corner of my eyes.

 

I stood there shaking with my hands balled into a fist and something wet dripping down my legs, once it swallowed her it soon turned its gaze on me and even as it moved towards me I still didn't budge from where I stood. The only thing that my body allowed me to do was shake even more than I was before. Horrified that I was going to be next, that it would rip into me as they did my dear friend Emily and my Mommy.

 

But I didn't want to be next, I didn't want to die, I wanted to live, to keep on living but as things were going I didn't think that I would. It rise it's hand and was about to grab me but at that point I was so scared that I soon fainted leaving the next event blank and unanswered.

 

~~~

 

"Who is she?" A voice coming from someone that sounded no older than me asked.

 

"Just another child from the lord Mathilda and I ask that you children treat her nicely when she wakes up okay?" I heard a bunch of yes ma'ams from voice ranging in age. Soon my eyes fluttered open and I saw a kind woman dressed in a nun's uniform with strands of light purple hair sticking out.

 

"Oh you are awake, how are you feeling?" I didn't answer her question as I took in my surroundings and realized that I was in a place I didn't recognize and there where a bunch of kids standing behind the woman except for one that was standing right beside her with long brown hair that hung down to her back and dark green eyes.

 

"Can she speak?" The girl beside her asked.

 

"I'm sure she just needs some time to warm up to us is all" The woman stood as she smiled kindly at me.

 

"When you are feeling ready you can get up and come to me for any questions you might have" She and the others soon left as I lied there recalling what happened and immediately regretting it. All of my friends and my Mommy were gone.... I was left all alone.

 

But despite all that I did remember I couldn't figure out how I got here, all I remember was blacking out and now all of a sudden I'm here with people I don't know in a room I've never seen before.

 

I reluctantly got up from bed after five minutes and went looking for the purple haired woman but I couldn't find her so maybe I was looking in the wrong place but I did come across that brown hair girl and when she spotted me, she called me over.

 

"Hey come over here" I was hesitant but eventually stumbled over to her as she still held a kind demeanor when I reached her, she pointed over to a room. "Sister Mary is in there if that's who you were looking for" I looked over to the dull white door.

 

"T-thank you"

 

"Not a problem" I went over to the door and sure enough there was the nun down on her knees praying. Just like my Mommy used to and I didn't notice it then but she looks a lot like my Mommy only her hair was lighter.... but she couldn't be my Mommy, right?

 

"Why do you look like my Mommy?" I said disrupting her prayers which was rude but I wanted to know why?

 

"Oh it's you" She stood up from her knees walking over to me, placing a warm and soft hand on my shoulder and now that her eyes were open I could see that they were slightly lighter than my Mommy's as well.

 

"I don't know why I look like your Mommy sweetie but it might have something to do with the lord wanting you around someone you could feel safe with" I remembered my Mommy always telling me how god always tried to help us and keep us around something that made us feel safe and at ease even if we might not realize it yet.

 

So maybe the nun was right about that and if god really did bring me to her after losing my Mommy then maybe this is how they are both trying to look out for me? I don't know but I'll try to follow what my Mommy always taught me and pray that it works out from there.

 

"That's similar to what my Mommy would always say"

 

"She sounds wise" I nodded.

 

"She was".....

 

"Right let's go and get you something to eat it's almost dinner" She took my hand into hers as I followed behind and that girl from before came with when the nun and I left the room.

 

She introduced herself as Mathilda and the nun as Sister Mary, it only seemed right to introduce myself next and when I did Mary said that I had a lovely name and I don't know why but it made me smile for a bit.

 

When in the dining area Mary had us sit down at a table as she talked to some old guy, the other children tried to talk to me but I didn't want to speak so they gave up trying.

 

Soon I had finished and as did the others, I kept my eyes on Mary as I watched her go about doing things and I still couldn't shake how much she looked like Mommy.

 

It came time for bed and I shared a room with a few of the other children while they were all fast asleep I was still wide awake thinking about the events that transpired today. I couldn't help but wonder if there was anything I could have done to save my Mommy or my village in general but nothing came to mind.

 

Then I couldn't help but think if this place would be next? What was stopping it from being next on the list? Would I lose this place as well? Or since this is the house of god and that makes it protected from the Grimm?

 

All of this swarmed my mind eventually tiring me out as I fell asleep, having horrible nightmares of this place being next and this time I didn't survive as the Grimm tore into my flesh and ripping out my bones.


	2. 2: Nightmares

"No running!" I shouted out to the two that were chasing each other on a dangerous part of the yard well not 'dangerous' dangerous but not a place they should be running by, they could get hurt and it pains me to see them in injured.

 

My friend Mathilda giggled as she bought her hand up to her lips cover her mouth for a bit while I look at her confused as to what she could possibly find funny about me wanting them to be safe? "What?" I questioned with a crook brow.

 

She shook her head shaking a few strands free before tucking them back in place, her green eyes shone brightly with joy. "It's nothing really" I hummed not believing a word she said. 'Nothing' Piff right people don't just laugh at nothing.

 

I thought with a slight playful frown as I pouted glancing at her from the corner of my eyes, she was still smiling as she watched over the children. 

 

Today was another nice peaceful day, I feel blessed to have been brought here and I couldn't wait until I was officially made a nun. 

 

I want to fully dedicate myself to this place, after all, it's done for me but Mary has been reluctant about it, especially since I brought it up about four days after arriving and she wanted to be sure this was something I wanted, and wouldn't change my mind about it down the road.

 

But I was sure that it was what I wanted to do with my life, it's the only thing that seems right after everything that's happened to me. 

 

I believe that the reason I'm even here right now is because the God Of Light for reasons beyond me decided to spare my life, I may not know why but I personally think to help those that are like me.

 

Why else bring me here? A place where I can perfectly do just that? There are so many children here, that are here because of terrible things.

 

Most because of their parent abandoning them or were killed but there are three here that lost their homes due to Grimm attacks. 

 

But Thanks to Huntsmen Grimm attacks like the one in my village are very few and far between, apparently once word got out about my village, they developed more and better ways to protect villages better.

 

Sadly though they are only human obviously a few incidents would happen here and there, that they couldn't control thus leading to terrible days where people lose their homes and children lose their parents.

 

Loved ones taking right before your eyes and there was nothing you could do to prevent it, to save them, it's not their faults and no one expects them to be able to but no matter how many times you or others try to tell you there wasn't anything you could have done, you never truly do believe it.

 

There's always this part of you that thinks otherwise even though it's impossible for an untrained person to do a thing let alone a child but for some reason, reason and logic never really wins these types of inner battles

 

Or at least that's how it was for me but I hope that it will be different for others, they shouldn't have to feel this way especially the children. 

 

I hate seeing them blame themselves for their family and friends death, it pains me so much when one of them cries to me about how they should have done something.

 

Or how they hate themselves for being so weak, these weren't things a child should be feeling but it is how I said not that long ago.

 

No matter how many times you try to show them otherwise they just won't see it, I still feel like I could have saved at t least one person from my village if I had just been brave, I could have saved someone I know I could!

 

I just don't know who though but it doesn't matter just as long as it was someone then maybe I wouldn't feel so bad, like I don't deserve to live.

 

But the God of Light must have thought otherwise or I wouldn't be here so I'll trust in what he has in store for me and follow his will down to a T.

 

It's really the only thing I can think of doing. 

 

"Hey time for a switch!" Chole called out breaking my train of thoughts, I nodded as Mathilda and I went inside to do our other duties.

 

Passing Chloe and Lana as they took over watching the kids. 

 

~✝✝✝~

 

Mathilda and I manage to finish early this time around and had time to spare before dinner so we used it to chat a little more, nothing important just silly things here and there.

 

 

Mathilda would talk about the few boys she would see in the village when we were sent out to run errands in the nearby village, and how cute she thought they were and how she wished she could date one (if just for a little while).

 

 

"Mathilda.. why do you want to be a Nun? I don't think I ever asked and I'm curious" A Nun's lifestyle doesn't really seem to suit Mathilda no matter how I try to think about it so it always bugged me why she wants to become one?

 

 

"Hmm? Oh, well as you know like you I lost my village pretty young though I don't really remember how, I was too young at the time but I have been told that it was cause of a Grim attack " Mathilda paused as she watched the Children that Chloe and Lana were get to finish their chores just as Sister Mary stepped out.

 

 

"And when I think back to how the Church took me in and how Sister Mary was like a Mother to me, I think about how I can pay back the Church for all it's done for me and becoming a Nun just feels like the right way to do it, I really don't have any other skills that could help me in doing it and I doubt I'll be able to marry rich" She stopped to laugh, why? I don't know, I don't see what about what she was saying would cause her too.

 

 

"Sorry, I realize how these don't sound like good enough reason to want to dedicated my whole life to the Church but they are for me and that's enough, I really do truly believe that this is how my life was meant to be spent, helping those that helped me and to help those that need help" She offered a bright smile at the end.

 

 

I didn't say anything after as I thought what she said and realized her reasons weren't too different, I'm becoming one because I see no other way to spend my life, I can't see myself getting married and having kids not since none of my friends from the village can, I can't see myself doing much of anything since I know that none of the kids back at my village can after the Grim tore them to pieces.

 

 

The only thing I can see myself doing is serving the Lord of Light for giving me a second chance at life and though I'll never understand why I was spared and not Emily or George or Billy but I was going to do something with the life I have because of him, and like Mathilda said to help the place that helped me.

 

 

"Sister Mathilda, Sister (Y/n) dinner's almost ready" Serah came running down the hall to Mathilda and I delivering the message that I'm guessing one of the Sisters told her to deliver.

 

 

"Thank you Serah, we'll be right there" She nodded her head before running back off and when I turned to ask Mathilda if she was ready to go I saw her smirking weirdly at me causing me to frown, confused as to why?

 

 

"What?"

 

 

"I'm just surprised that you didn't get at her for running in the halls" Oh god why does she always get at me about that.

 

 

I sighed as I stood, "I didn't realize she was running" I crossed my arms as she hummed.

 

 

"Or you have a little soft spot for her? You know giving she is one of the few that came here because of those Grim attacks"  I shook my head that wasn't why I just didn't noticed.

 

 

"I do not, I really didn't notice"

 

 

"Riiight, like you didn't notice when she was out pass curfew to sneaking to the backyard or when she snuck out one of the books from the library or-" Before she could list more I covered her mouth and shushed her before anyone else heard.

 

 

"How do you know about those times? And don't say things like that so loudly or all three of us will be in trouble" She giggled as she removed my hand and I sighed wondering why did I expect her to take it seriously at all.

 

 

"Alright, alright I'll be more quiet when listing your offences" She joked before walking off to the dinning area but stopped to wait up for me until we were side by side.

 

 

Almost everyone was already sitting, Sister Diana the head Nun of the Church and Sister Mary were by one another talking with some of the other Sisters but Mathilda and I weren't allowed to sit over there since we weren't official so we sat over with Chloe and Lana who were also not yet official yet.

 

 

The meal was especially good today better than yesterdays so we know it was Lana who's shift it was to cook (Mathilda and I forgot who's turn it was we just knew it wasn't ours).

 

 

So we threw some complements her way causing her to blush and say that it's not that good we were just exaggerating or just being nice causing me to reply with.

 

 

"Mathilda isn't that kind" Mathilda slapped my arm for that comment but I stand by it, she's too honest, a little too much for her own good at times but that doesn't mean she can't keep her mouth shut at times (for example I had no idea she knew about those things I let Serah get away with till now).

 

 

"That is not true, I'm just this mean to you and only you my dear" She pinched my check around the dear part before swiping some of my food for herself I guess to further show how mean she is to me.

 

 

"How unfortunate for me" We joked and laughed a little like this for part of our time eating together before moving onto other topics like how we might have to go back into the nearby village soon.

 

 

Mathilda wanted to go but it was Chloe and Lana's turn this time and no matter how she begged they refused to switch. Soon dinner was done with and Mathilda, and I had to switch back to watching the children while Lana and Chloe went go wash the dishes.

 

 

I watched as Serah, Ray and a few of her other recently made friends (it took her awhile to open up to the other children) headed off together talking and laughing, she waved to me real quick before going back to chatting.

 

 

Mathilda and I split as we helped other children to get ready for bed, Billy was having the most trouble getting ready cause he couldn't find his bear.

 

"Miss (Y/n)" Billy cried out to grab my attention, "I can't find my bear" the bear was the only thing he had on him other than the clothes on his back when he arrived.

 

And it was something he never left laying around so I was curious to how he could have lost it? Then again he was only four so I guess I can see how when I consider that (plus people do lose thing even when they treasured it so much, it happens). 

 

I tried to help him find it leaving Mathilda to take on my half of the children but she thankfully didn't mind, we searched everywhere we could think of until eventually finding it in the dining room.

 

"Here he is" I said smiling happily, glad that we found his bear. 

 

Billy quickly and took the bear into his arms smiling cheek to cheek. "I can't believe I left you in the dining room, I'm sorry marv" he struggled it closer to his chest.

 

"Alright now that Marv has been found it's time to take you to bed" Billy nodded, I took his much smaller hand into mine guiding him back to his shared room with the other boys before heading off to bed myself.  

 

 

I walk into my room, seeing Mathilda  still getting ready, I shook my head holding back a laugh as I asked myself why was I even surprised? She takes forever getting for anything.

 

Including bedtime, 

 

 As I was getting into mine Mathilda complained about how she wished Chloe and Lana would have traded with her, I knew why she wanted to go so badly, she wanted to flirt with more boys there.  

 

 

"Why? You are going to become a Nun soon and Nuns can't have relationships" She shot back her response.

 

 

"But we aren't yet so what's the harm in a little flirting before then? You know to get it out of my system or you might end up regretting not experiencing just a little bit of love" She walked over to me tiptoeing, leaning in to whisper.

 

 

"Plus I overheard one of the Sisters talking about how before Sister Diana use to flirt around with this one fellow and it was getting pretty serious before he passed."

 

"Oh and there was this one Nun that was Sister Mary's actual sister by blood who slept with this man that was staying here for a while till he got better and then left though she happened to have gotten pregnant when she gave birth she left choosing to raise the baby instead of giving it up" I frowned wondering just how did she know all of that, yes she said she overheard it but all of that?

 

 

"You really overheard all of that?" She nodded before looking off to the left.

 

 

"Well the Diana one but Sister Mary I found out from Chloe who was talking to some of the Sisters that got a little too drunk and blabbed when she asked about who was the girl in Sister Mary's locket"

 

 

"Wait Sister Mary has a locket?" I never noticed and I stuck by her side like glue when coming here so I don't know how I didn't know about it, Mathilda nodded as well as humming.

 

 

"Hmm but she doesn't keep it on her, probably afraid she might lose it, Chloe just came upon it when cleaning Sister Mary's room and you know Chloe she's kinda nosey so she must have opened it when finding it or something" Mathilda shrugged.

 

"Which is why when I become a Nun, I'm not letting anyone in my room, I'll go through the trouble of cleaning it" Mathilda yawned as she headed over to her bed finally but mumbled something about keeping people like Chloe from going through her stuff.

 

When I got into mine I lied there thinking about what Mathilda said to me, I would have never guessed that Sister Diana would have second-guessed becoming a Nun or that Sister Mary had a sister, she never talked about family or life before the Church so I never heard anything about a sister till now.

 

I wonder where is Sister Mary's sister and is she alright? Does Mary visit them? Is that where she goes when she goes on her little trips? Should I ask her or mind my business?

 

I picked the later since I really had no place to be asking her these things and I really didn't want to have her ask me just where I heard all of this.

 

 I wouldn't tell her that it was from Mathilda but she would figure it was probably from one of the Sisters which might make her angry at them and I really don't want to be responsible for that.

 

So until Sister Mary herself told me, I'll keep the question I'd like to ask to myself, neither of the question I consider all that important anyway so it's not real problem.

 

 

~~~

Like every night I was having trouble falling asleep only this time it wasn't because of the nightmares no this time it was because I was feeling weird.

 

It felt super hot in my room, I looked over at Mathilda to see if she was feeling the same but she looked like she was sleeping quite nicely as usual.

 

As time went by the feeling grew worse, I thought that maybe if I prayed a little to the God of Light maybe he might aid me in feeling better. 

 

I reached out from my rosary, the one my Mother gave me all those years ago but when I touched it, it... it broke, the little string keeping it together snapped in a little burst of a strange looking mixture of light and dark.

 

The beads spreading everywhere as the burning in my shoulder intensified making it feel like it was on fire, like literally on fire even though it clearly wasn't.

 

I tried my best to not cry out as not to wake Mathilda, this feeling was similar enough to the one I had when the mark on my shoulder first appeared except more painful this time around but I still wrote it off as it just acting up.

 

Like it was nothing to be concerned about, what I am feeling now will pass and it will be like it never happened, after a lot of teeth gritting and will power the pain started to fade and the heat in my body calmed down to a decent enough temperature. 

 

Even though the pain had stopped I still lied on the floor panting trying to catch my breath before standing up and going to the kitchen. 

 

With plans on making myself something to drink, one that my Mother use to make me whenever I had trouble sleeping, it has happened me calm down in previous nights. 

 

Whenever I had nightmares that were bad enough for me to risk sneaking out for a drink.

 

It seems that this time they didn't buy all the stuff I needed for my drink but I made do with what they did have though it wasn't as effective. 

 

I still went to bed uneasy and still had nightmares, dark and horrifying nightmare worse than the ones about my village which I didn't believe was possible until tonight.


End file.
